


I Will Always Be Your Hero

by asgardiandrums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is Merlin's hero, Fluff, M/M, Or Is he?, SO MUCH FLUFF, arthur and Merlin have a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home from work to hear about his daughter's and Merlin's adventures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from a friend: merthur AU set in today's world.
> 
> I haven't seen many (if any) fics with merthur + children so ta da!

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he opened the door to the flat.

The smell of food hit him right away. Italian something or another, his favorite. 

"Yes, sire?" Merlin mocked.

Arthur ninjaed his way into the kitchen and slipped in behind Merlin, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You're cooking?" he asked.

Merlin laughed lightly and gave Arthur and kiss. "Obviously."

Arthur nodded his head, and attempted to lift the lid. Merlin shooed him away.

"It's a surprise," Merlin said. 

Arthur gave him an odd look, and felt something tug at his pant leg.

"DAAAAAADDYYYYYY!!" a little voice screamed.

Arthur looked down and beamed at the pouting little girl. He released Merlin, and stooped to pick her up. 

"How's my baby girl today," Arthur asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Good! Father and I put together a puzzle and played castles and dragons!" Emma said.

"Wow! Castles and Dragons? Who was the hero?" Arthur smiled at his daughter.

Merlin smiled over his shoulder as he grabbed something and added it to the pot. 

"YOU WERE!" Emma shouted as she threw her arms around Arthur's neck, laughing.

Arthur laughed and hugged his daughter. 

"Don't you forget that! I will always be your hero."

"And fathers too?" Emma asked. 

Merlin snorted and kept stirring the pot. Arthur glared at him.

"Something funny, Merlin?" Arthur asked.  
Merlin smiled and looked at him, "Nah. Not at all, Hero."

Emma giggled and patted Merlin on the back. "It's ok, Father, I know that even super dads need a sidekick."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed aloud. Merlin just shook his head.

"Oh honey," he said, ruffling Emma's hair. "If you only knew the situations I had to pull Daddy out of."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "The time when the rat was in my room doesn't count, Merlin!"

Merlin laughed. "Really? I seem to remember distinctly you telling me to remove it, or you would have me banned from house."

"Merlin," Arthur whined. "It was huge!" 

"And the big strong Prince couldn't destroy it?" Merlin smirked. "Pity."

Arthur scoffed, "I was just a child."

Emma watched them bicker with wide eyes. "Father," she asked. "Was Daddy your prince?"

Whatever Merlin and Arthur were arguing about was instantly forgotten. Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess he was," Merlin said. 

Arthur smiled back. When Emma looked at him he stuck his tongue out at Merlin. Emma giggled.

Merlin coughed. "Well, dinner's ready."

Arthur and Emma set the table, as Merlin brought the food out. They all sat down and ate. Arthur telling Emma stories about his and Merlin's childhood and their adventures. Merlin sat back and smiled at the memories. 

They had no idea how similar their life was to the life of the true Merlin and Arthur from all those years ago...

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated  
> xoxo


End file.
